project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scams
A scam on Project: Pokemon is usually from trading. There are multiple ways some people do it. Some may be patched. Number One: '''The Levelling Scam To do this, you must have someone who is in need of levelling up the Pokemon. When they do trade you, the scammer pretends to level it up, but never gives it back. '''Number Two: "Borrowing" Method This 90% doesn't work. First, you'll place everything in your party into a box. Then, have something SUPER weak on your team, like a Spearow. Then, say something along the lines of: "can someone give me some free pokemon? i got scammed on a different server, and i need some". At least 1 trainer would fall for this in any server. Number 3: The Duplicate Trick Some people join random servers and say something like: "hey iidogejay give me your shiny mewtwo and i'll dupe it" or "hey iidogejay if you give me that audino i'll give it back to you with an audinite". Almost nobody falls for this, as only Wish_z can "spawn" pokemon. That's almost all the scams. Here is one that's non-trading related. It's technically 50% a scam and 50% not. Most people do stuff like saying "hey if anyone beats me in a battle i'll give them a free kyurem". Then, when they do get beaten, they ask to trade. They put Kyurem in the slot, and both click ready. But on the "Are you sure you want to trade this? You have 69 seconds.." screen, click No, then cancel. Then some say "lol do you really think i'd do that". In 2015 people could duplicate pokemon. Due to this, duplicated rotom are everywhere and are very low in price. All rotom under these OT's are duplicated rotoms and you should watch out for them: Andypeanut (If you know any more duplication OT's, please do add more.) Number 5: '''Question Time Some people like to give you a quiz. Like: "answer these questions for a rayquaza: 1. how do you eat a taco 69: what is 69". Then they don't even give you it when you answer it. '''Number 6: THE REAL SCAM This is an ultimate scam. First, have a pokémon wanted to trade. Then, have something like a pidgey. Then, there are 2 ways. 1. When both are ready, unready, then put in the pidgey. They might accept. To make this work, you must say "oops" when you unready. 2. Put both pokémon in (ex: mewtwo and the pidgey). After they both accept, remove the Mewtwo. THE LAST ONE!!!!!! Number 7: THE LEGIT SCAM!!! This is the worst scam. For example when someone says if u wanna join a giveaway to win a Rayquaza or if they want to beat the 8th gym, the only thing you need to do is give me any free Legend/Mythical or any of your good Pokémon that are level 100.They are Lying and they will just leave when they get your Pokémon. NOTE: Scamming is a bad thing in the game, and you have a chance to get your save file WIPED. I recommend you not do any of these scams. This is just a list on how scammers actually scam. Thank you for reading this. '-Giratina lOW' If you're Pokémon get scammed off, report them to Wish_Z or an Enforcer (For Example JamiyJamie) and they'll get banned for doing bad things to your Pokémon! ;) Category:Helpful Pages